What Would You Do?
by DragonKnight19
Summary: Do you have what it takes to be a hero?...readreview to find out!


What Would You Do?  
DragonKnight19

Do You have what it takes to be a hero?...

What would you do?  
If you were just an ordinary ten year old  
Who had never worked hard your entire life  
Whose days consisted of playing in the woods with your friends  
Until one day, a talking tree tells you that you are far from ordinary,  
That it is your destiny to leave your childhood behind, battle the forces of Evil, and save your kingdom from destruction?

What would you do?  
Would you laugh at yourself, saying that trees don't talk, so you must still be In bed, dreaming?  
Or would you accept his challenge, and go out into the world to make a name for  
Yourself, facing trials, hardship and danger?

What would you do?  
If a princess asked you to help her protect her kingdom from an evil man from The desert, who hides his destructive plans behind a mask of subservience?  
Would you laugh at her, telling her to stop being silly, to not judge strangers, And to go back to playing with dolls?  
Or would you go on a quest to unite three broken races, gather their ancestors' Three most precious heirlooms, and use them to beat the evil man of the desert?

What would you do?  
If, while exploring an old cathedral, you discovered an ancient blade, a holy Weapon with the power to smite evil?  
Would you go tell a grown-up, and let somebody else handle the problem with the Evil man from the desert?  
Or would you step up, and like Arthur drawing Excalibur from the stone, wrench The blade free of its ancient resting place, embracing your destiny as a hero?

What would you do?  
If you came to a roadblock in you quest; the entrance to your next objective is Out of your reach?  
Would you shrug your shoulders, give up, and say, Oh Well, I Tried?  
Or would you face your obstacle with determination, and find some way to Overcome it?

What would you do?  
If a little boy asked you to save his father, who had gone into an active Volcano to fight a dragon which is threatening his people?  
Would you take one look at the fire, brimstone, and boiling lava, and turn your Back on the little boy, saying you are brave, but not crazy?  
Or would you answer the child's plea, plunge yourself into the flaming heart of The volcano, rescuing countless innocent prisoners who were going to be the Dragon's meal? Would you take on a fire-breathing dragon much larger than you, To put an end to his reign of fire?

What would you do?  
If you went to visit a childhood friend, only to discover that her tropical Paradise is covered in ice, and she and her people are trapped beneath it?  
Would you say Oh Well, There's Nothing I Can Do, and start looking for a warmer Place to vacation?  
Or would you have what it takes to fight a monster as intangible as water, break The curse, melt the ice and free your friend?

What would you do?  
If a village was threatened by an invisible phantom, bent on destroying their Very way of life?  
Would you walk away, saying that you can't fight what you can't see, and Besides, it's not your problem anyway?  
Or would you brave the darkness of the catacombs, face the terrors that lurk in The shadows, and confront the phantom to save the village?

What would you do?  
If you had to trek into the featureless wilderness of the desert, with only your Heart to guide you, to find a cave, inside which lurk two evil sorceresses Plotting your doom?  
Would you get cold feet, not wanting to get lost, and instead turn your back on Your quest, your kingdom, and your destiny?  
Or would you push on, getting lost but having the fortitude to find your way, Face the many perils of the cave, all the while knowing that the two witches are Just waiting for you to walk right into their trap?

What would you do?  
If after all this, once your quest is completed and your mission is Accomplished, the princess you've been helping all this time disappears right in Front of your eyes?  
Would you run away and hide, hoping that you're not the next to get abducted?  
Or would you would you confront the evil man of the desert, with his great power And black magic, and fight him in one on one battle, for the sake of the Princess, the kingdom, and your destiny?  
Would you have the courage to repeatedly put yourself in harm's way, fight off Hordes of monsters, and establish yourself as a legend?

What would you do?


End file.
